Baby Steps
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Carlos and Kendall step by step on the road of sex. breif mentioning of James and Logan and a few other couples. including Bitters and Buddah Bob!
1. Baby Steps

'K-Kendall not here. We'll get caught.' Carlos whined as his boyfriend began to kiss his neck in the hallway of the Palm Woods.

'Why not? Mom's got Fabio in the apartment and all the janitor closets are taken.' Kendall whispered in the Latino's ear.

'Prove it.' Carlos dared while folding his arms.

'Fine.' Kendall said as he walked over to a near by closet and opened it. Revealing James and Logan, fucking. Carlos's eyes widened at this, he knew they were dating, but how the hell did James get _LOGAN_ to bottom. He could tell Logan was the dominate in the relationship. He heard it sometimes too.

'S-say anything ah~ about this and I will mmm~ end y-you.' Logan threatened as James continued his thrust.

Kendall closed the door and walked further down the hall, followed by Carlos. He opened another and revealed Dak and Jett, Dak was on his knees, sucking Jett's cock. The two famous boys were too…occupied to notice Kendall and Carlos.

Kendall kept going to every closet on the floor and revealed everyone. Katie and Tyler(just kissing), Bitters and Buddha Bob(Bitters was riding), Jo and Camille(69ing), Guitar and all three Jennifers(threesome) and even Sandy and Mandy(face sitting).

'All taken so now can we do it here?' Kendall asked as began to kiss Carlos's neck again, biting it here and there. Leaving his mark on the boy.

'Kendall… you know I'm shy' Carlos whined. Carlos may be daredevil, but when it came to sex he was so shy. The fear of breaking a bone or two was nothing compared to the fear of showing all of himself to anyone. He never had an orgasm! Whenever he was horny he took a cold shower(sometimes he prayed).

'Carlos why don't you see what I see when I look at you? You are beautiful.' Kendall said while looking his boyfriend in the eyes, wrapping his arms around those sexy Latino hips that he loved so much.

'I don't know…I guess I'm…' Carlos couldn't say it. He's never said it before, not out loud. His pride wouldn't let him, but this was Kendall, his boyfriend of two sexless years. He had to say it.

'I'm scared Kenny, what if I'm not sexy or _mmph!_' Carlos was cut off by Kendall's a lip bruising kiss. They had made out before but this was so different. This kiss was filled with love, passion and lust.

Finally their lungs screamed for oxygen, so they broke the kiss. Gasping for air Kendall grabbed Carlos's hips, squeezing lightly.

'Carlos, you're too sexy if nothing else. Your smile' Kendall paused and placed a chaste kiss on the Latino's lips.

'Your dimples.' kiss on the cheek.

'Your perfect neck.' kiss to the neck.

'Kendall… I want my first time to be special. Not in the hallway surrounded by horny teenagers hiding behind closet doors.' Carlos said as he remembered everything that he just saw. Bitters is quite flexible when he wants to be. Eeww.

'I understand that, but I wasn't asking for sex. Just a make-out session, but since you brought it up I think you're right. A hallway is a bit…degrading.' Kendall said while looking around.

'How about we take baby steps?' Carlos suggested. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks when Kendall smirked at him.

'Explain.'

'W-we could start with small things like…dry humping, then hand jobs, blowjobs and finally…it.' Carlos forced the words out of his mouth as the blush darkened.

'By 'it' you mean…sex, don't you.' Kendall clarified.

'…yes.' Carlos as he wished the tacky carpet would swallow him and save him from Kendall's _overjoyed _smile.

'Hell yes! After two years, five months, two weeks and five days of wet dreams and cold showers. I finally get laid. God dammit I love you Carlos.' Kendall cheered throwing his hands up in the air.

Kendall pulled Carlos through the halls, and marching to apartment 2J.

'Wait, your Mom is in there doing…it.' Carlos blushed at the thought of Mama Knight in bed with… well anyone.

'Wait for it…' was all Kendall said, for a second Carlos questioned what he was waiting for. Until he heard this.

'OH GOD…YES!' the two teens heard a certain red head scream.

'Eew! Do I wanna know how you predicted that?' Carlos shreiked.

'No.' was all Kendall said. The two teens walked into the apartment and went straight to their room. Mama Knight was very accepting of them having sex, being the FagHag she is at heart.

Kendall turned to his boyfriend, who was shaking nervously while looking at Kendall's bed. Carlos knew Kendall would never push him into sex, but he knew Kendall wanted it. He hears the moans and grunts from the blonde in the bathroom at late hours, and saw the erections he caused during their make out sessions.

'Kendall… please don't ask if I'm sure. I want to do this while I have the balls to do it.' Carlos said looking his boyfriend in the eye.

'OK.' Kendall replied before placing a chaste kiss on Carlos's lips, and worked his way down.

In a few short minutes(that seemed like years to the two Big Time Rush boys) Kendall was hovering over Carlos, both clad in only their boxers.

'You know what?' Kendall said in the huskiest voice the little Latino had ever heard.

'W-what?' Carlos nervously asked.

'I'm glad you decided to dry hump…this way I don't have to be gentle, and you wont have limp.' Kendall answered giving his lover his signature smirk. Carlos laughed at the blonde's logic.

Kendall held down Carlos's hips down with a firm hand, and began to grind his own hips downward.

'K-Kendall~…' Carlos as he held onto Kendall's shoulders. Why had he been so scared, this feels great. Heavenly. Blissful.

'You like that?' Kendall asked as he started to grind harder, loving the sounds that were pouring out of Carlos's mouth.

'Y-yes… oh my _ah_' Carlos moaned raising his hips shyly trying to get as much friction humanly possible. And then some.

'Oh God Carlitos.' Kendall moaned loudly as he felt that warmth in the pit of his stomach. He looked down at Carlos and almost came at the sight of his boyfriend. Carlos had his head threw his head back, eyes closed tightly, his kiss swollen lips slightly parted. Kendall swore to himself he wouldn't cum first, that he would let Carlos feel his first orgasm before he felt his hundredth.

'K-Kendall I-I feel weird.' Carlos moaned loudly as his voice hitched. He prayed he wasn't about to pee and ruin how good this feels. What the hell is this feeling?

'Carlos, y-you're close. You're ha-having a orgasm.' Kendall explained as he began to grind his hips as hard as he could.

'OH PAPI!' Carlos screamed as an unknown, but more than welcome bliss overcome his body. He saw stars floating around his head. He moaned and rocked his hips against Kendall's as the feeling faded.

Kendall finally released at the sight of Carlos finally coming undone beneath him. He had waited for this since he hit puberty, five years. And worth the wait.

'What _was _that?' Carlos asked while gasping for air.

'You mean that great feeling you just had?' Kendall asked.

'Yea, I thought I was gonna pee. Oh God tell me I didn't pee. My boxers are wet and sticky.' Carlos said.

'Carlos -why didn't you pay attention in health freshmen year? You said you love that class.' Kendall said in a attempt to stall, he did not want have 'The Talk' with Carlos. He might cry, or blush for days.

'I did love the class, I just didn't pay attention because-' Carlos paused, remembering exactly why he loved that class. 'N-never mind.' Carlos mumbled.

'Carlos, tell me.' Kendall commanded.

'Well…I-I might have had a crush on Mr. Dean.' Carlos mumbled as his cheeks heated up for the hundredth time today.

'You know…I never liked him.' Kendall said, making his boyfriend laugh.

'Leave it to you to make me laugh when I'm this embarrassed.'


	2. Check List

Its been two weeks since Kendall and Carlos started taking baby steps, and Kendall loved that the Latino was willing to try. Especially if he was trying sex!

They had only done it three times, when Kendall pressed the right buttons. He was just chilling by the pool with Logan. James demanded spending some 'bottom to bottom' time with Carlos. You know, sort of coach on sex, so Kendall was welcome to the idea.

'So…how is the whole baby steps thing going?' Logan asked.

'Great, well getting better at least. We haven't passed dry humping.' Kendall admitted with a look of defeat.

'Aaaw, well with James as a coach, he'll be all over you. Trust me. Give it a week or two.' Logan advised before turning back to his book.

'Loganator, I've been trying for two years. James may be good, but not that good.' Kendall said. And just as he said that Carlos marched over to him, and straddled the blond.

'I want you.' the Latino growled before smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Kendall was indeed shocked, but he wasn't complaining. He started to kiss back, with just as much passion.

Kendall could faintly hear Katie telling everyone to leave the pool area, he would thank her…later.

Carlos's lips moved from Kendall's mouth, to his neck. Lick, bite, kiss and suck, Kendall loved how Carlos left his mark on him.

'C-Carlos what did James do to you?' Kendall asked managing to hold back his moans. Carlos pulled back, Kendall shuddered at the hungry look Carlos sent him.

'Five hours of porn, handcuffed to keep me from touching myself. He kept telling me to imagine it was you and me.'

'Remind me to thank him later.' Kendall joked. He stood up while successfully keeping Carlos from falling. He grabbed the Latino's arm and dragged him through the Palm Woods Hotel, until he busted into 2J. Ignoring the shocked and amused looks he got from his fellow Minnesotans.

He bee-lined for his and Carlos's room and slammed and locked the door behind him. He turned and saw that Carlos was already fully naked and spread out on their joined beds.

Kendall removed all his clothing at what appeared to be the speed of light. He climbed on top of Carlos and began kissing his way down Carlos's massive pecs. He went to give attention to the hard nipples he had fantasized about for soo long.

'Mmm Kendall… I need you in me now.' Carlos moaned as his arms went above his head to grab on to headboard bars. And Kendall lost all his control. He moved down til he was face to face with his lover's cock.

'K-Kendall just put it in me.' Carlos whined.

'Two words to that. Baby. Steps.' Kendall teased before he began madly stroking Carlos's hard member.

'K-Ken…I don't wanna come yet!' Carlos yelled, but couldn't stop himself from thrust into the blonde's fist.

'Don't worry, I'm not close to done with you. My whole life I've wanted this, you waited your whole life. I want it to be worth the wait.' Kendall said while tightening his grip and increase his speed on Carlos's member.

'Oh God…I-I'm gonna- AAHH!' Carlos screamed as he released on Kendall's hand. He squirmed as the after math of the orgasm ran through his body. That was Carlos's favorite part about the orgasm, that longing yet content feeling you get afterwards.

Kendall licked his fingers clean, enjoying the taste of pure Carlos for the first time.

'Mmm…you taste so good.' Kendall moaned at the bitterly delicious taste. Carlos watched with lust filled eyes as Kendall stood up and jacked his cock a few times before straddling his (Carlos) chest, placing his cock toward pouty and inexperienced lips.

'I-I've never done this before.' Carlos admitted, nonetheless he took the member in his hand and gave the tip a slow experimental lick. He sat back a bit to analyze the taste, he didn't love it, but he was ok with it. He took in all Kendall's eight inches, with ease. Carlos had no gag reflex.

'O-oh shit, Carlos!' Kendall moaned as he slowly began to thrust into Carlos's hot and wet mouth. This was the best feeling he had ever felt in his life…so far. He began to thrust harder and faster, fucking his little Latino's pretty face.

'Oh…fuck I'm so close baby!' Kendall moaned as he tried to pull Carlos off of his cock, not wanting to over whelm the innocent boy.

Said boy wasn't having it though, he grabbed Kendall's hips and held him in place as he sucked harder. Latin cheeks hollowing, as he moaned around the blonde's cock. Driving Kendall mad.

'C-Carlos! don't…I'm gonna cum in your mouth!' Kendall yelled, doing his best to hold back.

Carlos pulled off and looked up at Kendall, with big, innocent chocolate eyes.

'I want you to.' He said before returning his attention back to the throbbing member. And Kendall lost his mind.

'Oh fuck CARLOS!' Kendall screamed, finally letting himself go. Carlos moaned as he felt the warm and tangy liquid slide down his throat. Carlos liked it…a lot.

'Mmng…nngh~' Kendall moaned as Carlos released his now softening member from his swollen mouth. Kendall laid down on his back with Carlos cuddled into his side.

'Handjob, check. Blowjob, check. Only one thing left.' Kendall said, mostly to himself.

'I know…but not now. I'm tired, and I still want you to go through hell planning it.' Carlos said with his famous 'kiss me, then fuck me gently and slowly.' smile. God Kendall loved that smile.

'OK, lets just…sleep, that way we don't have to deal with my mom fan girling or James's notes on how we did or Logan's teasing. Because they're pressing their ears door.' Kendall said,

'WE ARE NOT!' came the voices of all the 2J residents from the other side of the door. Carlos pulled the cover over his head in embarrassment. Only Kendall was suppose to know how he was in bed. Not all his closest friends. This is so embarrassing!

'Mom…Katie made out with Tyler and let him take off her shirt! And James had sex with Logan in a closet!' Kendall yelled at the door.

'Katie!' he heard his mom yell.

'Kendall you snitch!' his sister yelled. He heard her run out of the apartment, and his mom running after her.

'Kendall…prepare to die.' was all he heard from Logan, but he was smart.

'Open the door and I'll send the picture I took of you and James in the closet to Mom. And it wont take long for her to put on FacePage.' Kendall threatened calmly.

'You didn't take a picture.' said shakingly on the other side of the door.

'I'll send it to you now.' Kendall said leaning over to pick up his pant and take his phone out of the pockets. He fumbled with the buttons before returning to bed, with a evil smirk.

'DAMMIT! KENDALL YOU DICK!' Logan yelled.

'Kendall send that to me please.' James chimed, making Carlos laugh as he finally pulled the covers from over his head.

'JAMES!' Logan yelled as he walked away from his friend/new enemy's door.

'Just you wait Kendall. I'll get you.' Logan said mischievously.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
